Non Liasciarmi
by ViciousLies
Summary: -Don't leave me- Gokudera realizes. Understands that he is so well known by his boyfriend, what will he do? - I am not good at this D: It's 8059 fluff again, I guess xD


**Ok ok so I've finally finished it after having it on my computer for at least 2 weeks. My beta was complaining the whole time that this one sounds different from my other works, so I tried to make it all better.**

**Dunno if I succeeded though.**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine, only the plot

**Warnings**: errr... fluff? Gokudera's foul mouth. XD

There you go.

* * *

Gokudera groaned as he turned over in bed.

It was far too early for him to get up, or at least his head told him so. He shivered, feeling slightly cold, so he hissed in his half-sleeping state, determined to find his source of warmth that had kept him warm and comfortable during the night.

To the utter disappointment of the silver haired teen,however, said source of warmth, namely his boyfriend Yamamoto Takeshi, was nowhere to be found.

The storm guardian scowled and blinked his eyes lazily, still a little bit dizzy from just waking up, looking around the room to confirm his assumption that the baseball freak had already left the bed.

Then he remembered.

It was Friday.

Friday meant early baseball practice for the idiot and his club members. Thus, Yamamoto must have already left for the school grounds without waking Gokudera up. Again.

He sat up, glancing around for his boxers, which seemed to have vanished along with a certain rain guardian. The other must have put it in the laundry or something, Gokudera's mind tried to conclude in his sleepy state.

"Che... Stupid baseball nut..." Gokudera muttered under his breath, while he searched the other teen's closet for a pair of boxers that belonged to Yamamoto and that would fit him... or something like that. After he managed to find a pair that seemed to at least fit his sense of underwear fashion, he took his lost pants from next to the table and put them back on. As he zipped up said black pants, he noticed a small piece of paper on the narrow table and recognized the grubby handwriting of the rain guardian immediately.

He picked it up, assuming Yamamoto left it for him, and read it.

_Good morning, love!_

Gokudera sneered at the name Yamamoto used so often for him. He already wanted to crumple the innocent paper, but he decided to read the whole message before blowing it up, or burning it or anything else cruel enough he wanted to do to it.

_Sorry, I had to leave early for practice. I left some breakfast in the kitchen. Dad should be back soon from shopping. Kisses, your idiot_

As soon as he finished reading, he tore it mid-square and threw it in the bin, next to the other's desk.

"I hate you, jerk..."

Oh he really did. He hated how much the other actually cared. Especially, how much the idiot cared for him. It was just not fair in the storm guardian's eyes, in like no way possible.

Gokudera was a bad person. He 'hated' more than he 'loved'. He was short-tempered, grumpy and picky. Yet, Yamamoto seemed not to be bothered by that in the slightest bit.

Gokudera was sure that the idiot loved him wholeheartedly. He'd do anything for the silver haired boy and did not expect anything in return. Gokudera had not even said _those _words to him.

They've had sex. Lots of sex. Naturally.

Even though Yamamoto had said those words to him so often, whispered "_I love you", "I love you the most"_

in his ears, while entering him carefully, only to drive him over he edge minutes later with his perfectly timed thrusts, Gokudera had not answered him once.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the perfect boyfriend, to put it simply. Everything Gokudera was not and was not capable of. Or so he thought.

He gritted his teeth, trying to prevent himself from getting furious. He finished buttoning up his shirt, which he had found along the way from the table to the door, picked up his school uniform jacket and left the baseball freak's room. Descending the stairs to the kitchen he found himself somewhat hungry and in need of a cup of coffee.

_/More like 5 cups of coffee.../_

He found the breakfast Yamamoto had mentioned, neatly set on the kitchen table. Unfortunately, he could not see any coffee machine in the room.

Gokudera without coffee in the morning.

Gokudera going to school without any coffee.

Antithesis.

Paradox.

Impossible.

He searched the big kitchen for anything that looked like the bitter substance he was so addicted to, only to be disappointed everytime he opened a cabinet or scanned a shelf. He groaned in defeat and sat down in front of his breakfast, having decided to eat first and then continue his hopeless quest.

Just as he had begun eating, munching some rice, the front door opened, revealing Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, who entered the restaurant

"I'm home!"

"Good morning..." the teen muttered, trying to be as polite as possible to the father of the baseball idiot.

"Ma, ma! Good morning sleepy head!", he grinned enthusiastically, mainly too enthusiastically for Gokudera's standards.

_/That smile must be in the genes or something/_

The storm guardian could only nod, being coffee deprived and overwhelmed with this Yamamoto typical smile did him no good in the morning.

"Oi Gokudeara-kun! I met Takeshi when he left for school this morning and he told me to buy this for you on my way back.", the adult grinned, placing a big plastic mug of coffee on the table and in front of the storm guardian. Green eyes widened and starred blankly at the cup in an unbelieving manner.

"Yamamoto... told you to buy this for me?", he asked without really noticing it

"Sure he did. Said something about you needing it and dying without.", the man laughed, turning to leave

"I'll be upstairs preparing to open the restaurant. Feel free to take anything you need and then just leave it later, ne?"

"Thank you Yamamoto-san..."

The storm guardian was still dumbfounded. He was starring at the mug in his hands, not able to comprehend that the other boy knew him so well. He then leaned back, averting his eyes to the ceiling, snarling.

It was just as he had said earlier. Yamamoto cared too much. He did things Gokudera would never be able to do for him, and it irritated the younger teen to a great extent. Not that he'd ever admit something like that. Like hell he'd do that.

Lowering his head, he turned again to his cup of coffee, finally sipping at it. He swallowed the brown substance, tasting the bitter and somewhat sour flavour, given that no sugar had been added just as he liked it. Hot and bitter.

Then, in a flash, he left the restaurant, leaving behind the breakfast Yamamoto had prepared for him, running towards the school ground of Namimori Middle.

As he arrived at Namimori, he knew instantly that baseball practice had just finished, as the members of the club were getting their things together and started to leave for the changing rooms. He stopped in his tracks, waiting near the school gate, until a certain black haired teen exited the rooms and came towards him, moments after.

"Oi Gokudera, you're early today" the rain gaurdian smiled

As for Gokudera, the smile that graced his features seemed more sad than happy or merry. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, not willing to let this teen leave him ever again.

Gokudera was a bad person. He was of a angry nature, he was possessive, rude, ruthless and selfish beyond anything. He wanted this boy all for himself. He wanted Yamamoto to care for him all his life.

For ever.

"I love you idiot."

Brown orbs widen.

Dry lips find soft ones, and Yamamoto had definitely expected a brief kiss, a kiss just to seal their mutual feelings, but, Gokudera did not waste any time and hurried their actions. He clung desperately to the other, not letting go, not willing to let go, as he deepened the kiss, adding passion and more than anything: need.

Yamamoto had become something that Gokudera needed to keep on living. To keep on fighting and believing. He needed the other boy to care about him, though without him he would wither in his loneliness not even the tenth could vanquish from his strained heart.

He was definitely selfish. All these thoughts he had made him definitely selfish and made him peccant of cupidity.

He would never be able to let the other go. Not even if the other would ask him to.

But right at that moment, Yamamoto's lips convinced him that the black haired teen had also no intention to let go of him either.

~Fini~

I should stop writing this fluffy crap xD

But they really need it D:

Especially after chapters 293/294. I wanna have my Yama back!

I am working on some other fics at the moment. A 5980 one and a longer one, though I haven't decided about making it 8059 or 5980. What would you prefer? 8D

Reviews are always appreciated.

I am trying hard to get used to Goku's personality. I hope I am improving?

Yours, Lies


End file.
